Temple Ruins
|hint = Missing boxes? Follow the trail of wumpa fruit. |relictimes = : 2:11.00 : 1:32.61 : 1:25.34 |developertime = 1:19.04 (Hanna D.) |bonus = None (Tawna in NTSC-J) |prev = The Lost City |next = Road to Nowhere }}Hope you aren't afraid by dark temples! The whole level is a giant death trap, don't fall and go to Road to Nowhere. - Level description Temple Ruins (こだいの しんでん lit. Ancient Temple in Japanese) is the thirteenth level (including boss fights) and is the fourth level of the second island in the first Crash Bandicoot game and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game. This is the first dark temple-type of level, with many tricky deathtraps, as well as snakes, spiders and bats trying to stop Crash Bandicoot in this level. There is a hidden area in the middle of the level, where there is a wumpa hanging in mid-air to the left of a platform. When Crash travels to the left, iron crates and basic crates appear beneath him, leading to a platform with more crates. The Tawna bonus round in the previous level, The Lost City, saves at this level. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - wooden *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate (only in the secret path, not in Beta) *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *Arrows: 6 *Snakes: 3 *Crushers: 6 *Spiders: 2 *Torches: 4 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 2 *TNT Crates: 1 *Other Crates: 64 *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: None. (NTSC-US) 11 (NTSC-J) 17 (Beta) *Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. *Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. *'Total Crates: 67' Relic Times *'Sapphire:' 2:11.00 *'Gold:' 1:32.61 *'Platinum:' 1:25.34 Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 13 Temple Ruins Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 13 Temple Ruins-0 Temple Ruins - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 9)|The Thirteenth Level. Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 16 - Temple Ruins - Creepiness with MowMowClub2 Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 1 - Temple Ruins|The Thirteenth Level Remastered. PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N.SANE TRILOGY Crash 1 - Temple Ruins Password This corresponds to a save file at this level (31%, 0 keys, 4 gems). This corresponds to a prototype save file at this level: Koala Kong - Papu Papu - Doctor Nitrus Brio - Koala Kong - Crash Bandicoot - Pinstripe Potoroo Gallery Templeruins.png tr2.png tr3.png tr4.png Templeruins.PNG tr5.png tr6.png tr7.png tr8.png Temple Ruins Remastered.png|Remastered level. Temple Ruins.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen F9E0E1E5-478A-4BE8-ACD1-E69367404058.png Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *The mechanisms inside this temple are very complex. If you don't know the direction to advance, there's a way to confirm it: follow the apples. Trivia *This level has the most boxes in the game (N. Sanity Beach takes its spot in the prototype). When including boxes in bonus rounds, as is done for box completion in the N. Sane Trilogy, its sequel Jaws of Darkness has the most boxes instead. *In the NTSC-US and PAL versions of the game, as well as in the N. Sane Trilogy, this level does not have a Tawna bonus round. However, the NTSC-J version does by adding new "?" crates. The bonus round is not taken from any other levels. *In the prototype version of the game, the invisible crate bridge in this level was completely made of basic crates. es:Temple Ruins it:Temple Ruins pt-br:Temple Ruins ru:Temple Ruins fr:Temple Ruins Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Ruins Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds